mortimer_snerd_film_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Mortimer Snerd: The Curse of the Were Rabbit
Mortimer Snerd: The Curse of the Were Rabbit is an upcoming 2020 YouTube film directed by Mortimer Snerd and Charlie McCarthy.The film is scheduled to be released on June 18,2020. Three sequels,Mortimer Snerd 2,Mortimer Snerd 3,''and ''Mortimer Snerd 4,''are scheduled to be released on June 26,2021,June 9,2023,and June 21,2025 respectively. Plot Sidesaddle Hall's annual giant vegetable competition is approaching with the coveted Golden Carrot as its prize. Cheese-loving inventor Mortimer Snerd, and his faithful assistant Charlie McCarthy provide a humane pest control business, "Anti-Pesto", protecting the town's vegetables. They are called upon by Sally Sidesaddle to help deal with Sidesaddle Hall's rabbit infestation, capturing all the rabbits using their BunVac 6000 vacuum. Mortimer devises a plan to turn them against vegetables by connecting the BunVac to his latest invention, the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic, in order to brainwash the rabbits. He accidentally turns the vacuum from 'suck' to 'blow' and one rabbit gets stuck to his head, briefly fusing their minds before Charlie smashes the device. The rabbit shows no interest in vegetables, and so they name him Hutch and place him in a small cage. That night, a giant rabbit-like creature devours many of the town's vegetables. At a town meeting, the hunter Howdy Doody, who is courting Sally Sidesaddle, offers to shoot the were-rabbit, but Sally persuades everybody to continue with Mortimer and Charlie's services. That evening, they attempt to capture the were-rabbit but become separated, at which point Charlie spots the were-rabbit and gives chase in there truck. However, the beast escapes underground. Charlie follows the tunnels dug by the creature back to their house, where Mortimer is fielding calls from angry townsfolk. Mortimer then suspects that Hutch is the beast, and goes to Sidesaddle Hall to declare that it means that they have captured it. Charlie locks Hutch in a stronger cage, but after finding stacks upon stacks of vegetables in Mortimer's room, he realizes that Mortimer is the were-rabbit. He rushes to the Hall and manages to distract Mortimer away. While driving back home, they are cornered by Howdy, who accuses Mortimer of trying to steal Sally from him. The moon rises, and Mortimer transforms into the Were-Rabbit and bounds away. Now knowing the truth, Howdy sees an opportunity to dispose of his rival, and obtains three "24-carrot" gold bullets from the town reverend in order to kill Mortimer. The next morning, Mortimer has developed rabbit ears. Charlie convinces Mortimer that he is indeed the Were-Rabbit by showing him how Hutch has developed Mortimer-like traits, including his voice and appetite for cheese. Mortimer fails to repair the Mind-o-Matic, but the now-intelligent Hutch succeeds. However, Sally arrives at the door, expressing disappointment that he lied to her and adding that she has given Howdy permission to shoot the beast. The moon rises and Mortimer begins to transform, forcing him to abruptly turn her away. Howdy arrives and attempts to shoot Mortimer with the golden bullets, but Charlie helps Mortimer to escape. The hunter locks Charlie in a cage and pursues the were-rabbit to the competition. Charlie escapes with the help of Hutch, and they follow behind Howdy. At the competition, Howdy warns the crowd the beast is still at large, before the were-rabbit emerges, creating chaos. Howdy tries to shoot the beast, but Charlie creates a diversion, causing Howdy to exhaust his supply of gold bullets. He snatches the Golden Carrot trophy from Sally to use as ammunition. Seeing this, the were-rabbit carries Sally to safety atop Sidesaddle Hall, where she realises Mortimer is the beast. Howdy gives chase, revealing to Sally that he already knew the truth and only wants to marry her for her money. Charlie soon enters Howdy's line of fire as Howdy fires at Mortimer, but Mortimer jumps, pulls Charlie out of harm's way, and sacrifices himself to cushion their fall into a cheese tent. Howdy gloats about his victory, but Sally angrily whacks him with her giant carrot. Charlie quickly disguises the half-conscious Howdy as the were-rabbit, and the angry mob chase him away. Mortimer transforms back to his human self and appears dead, but Charlie uses some American cheese to not only revive him, but also end the curse and return his popularity to normal. Sally awards Charlie the Golden Carrot and converts the grounds of Sidesaddle Hall into a sanctuary for the rabbits to live.Hutch remains with Mortimer and Charlie.As they release the rabbits Sally kisses Mortimer on the cheek. Cast * Mortimer Snerd:a creative and absent-minded inventor with a great fondness for cheese, who runs Anti-Pesto with his best friend and companion, Charlie McCarthy * Hutch: a captive rabbit who gradually becomes Mortimer-like after an attempted mind-alteration goes awry and who is at first suspected to be the Were-Rabbit.Snerd's's voice was digitally accelerated to create that of Hutch' * Charlie McCarthy:Mortimer's brave and highly intelligent best friend,who cares deeply for his friend, despite everything, and saves him whenever something goes wrong. * Sally Sidesaddle:a cowgirl who has a passion for vegitables and "fluffy"animals and is Mortimer's love interest. * Howdy Doody:a cruel upper class bounder and a prideful hunter who is courting Sally Sidesaddle until she finds out that he planned to murder Mortimer.He wears a striped farmers shirt with gold fluffs on his sleeves,blue pants,a red belt,and cowboy boots.He deeply despises Mortimer and Charlie. * Officer Cyrus:the local village policeman who judges the Giant Vegetable Contest, though he would prefer it if the (trouble-making) competition didn't happen. * Pops:the foolish local vicar and the first resident to witness the Were-Rabbit Production In January 2019,it was announced that Mortimer Snerd was to star in his own feature film. It would have been Snerd's second film after ''The Shrimpo Hunter Movie, ''but it was moved to being the first due the previous film falling behind in production. It was confirmed that Snerd and McCarthy were to direct the film and that Howdy Doody would be involved in the film as executive producer,however he was uncredited as executive producer in the final film.The was originally going to be titled ''Mortimer Snerd:The Movie,''but the title was changed because Snerd wanted it to have a ''Wallace & Gromit type feel.The first release date was scheduled for October 2019. Production offically began in Febuary 2019 and the film was scheduled for a release date of June 29,2019. In March 2019,in a story on his instagram page,Snerd confirmed that the film's title was Mortimer Snerd: The Curse of The Were Rabbit. The vehicle Snerd and McCarthy drive is a 2005 Ford Ranger Edge Tremor. On December 26,2019, it was announced that filming is expected to begin in the spring and early summer of 2020. Release The film was scheduled to be released on October 14,2019,the 14th anniversary of Wallace and Gromit The Curse of The Were Rabbit, ''but on December 17,2019 it was pushed back to June 18,2020. Sequels = ''Main articles:Mortimer Snerd 2,Mortimer Snerd 3:,and Mortimer Snerd 4 = On April 23,2019, Snerd confirmed in a post on Instagram that a sequel,Mortimer Snerd 2,''is in development stating:"The ''Mortimer Snerd ''film franchise is at least three:maybe more,but Charlie and I know there are at least three chapters to our story. It depends on if the fans want to see more of me and Charlie," hinting that there could be more after the second installment. Snerd confirmed that he,McCarthy,and Sidesaddle will reprise their roles and Snerd and McCarthy will return to direct. Snerd also announced that the film would have combination of a "''Wallace & Gromit" ''and "''How To Train Your Dragon" ''feel. Snerd initially envisioned the film as a direct-to-video sequel with 60 minute time length,but when he considered the reels successful he upgraded it to a YouTube releases.The film is scheduled to be released on June 26,2021. A third film,Mortimer Snerd 3,is scheduled to be released on June 9,2023 with Snerd and McCarthy returning to direct and they and the rest of the cast will reprise their roles. A fourth film,Mortimer Snerd 4,is scheduled to be released on June 21,2025 with Snerd and McCarthy returning to direct again and along the original cast with the exception of Donald Trump. Spin-off A spin-off film,Mortimer Snerd'',is scheduled to be released on an unknown release.